Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the main protagonist and the titular character from the cartoon network TV show, Samurai Jack. Jack is a brave samurai. He was flung into the future by Aku, his arch-enemy while he was about the defeat him. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Personality Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode, Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hover car, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming he prefers to walk. Powers and Abilities Master Combatant:Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts some of which include the Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger, and Eagle styles, as well as a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of Doom. Master Archery:Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin Hood. His marksmanship skill was put to the test in Episode 3 when Jack used his archery skills to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. Master Swordsman:Aside from Jack's ability to proficiently wield a vast number of weaponry, he showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to defeat a large number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. Jack is shown to rely primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes in a balanced blend of attack and defence, able to land dozens of blows in seconds, as well as being able to parry machine gun fire. Coupled with the sword's extreme cutting power, Jack can also slice through structures, enemies and machines much larger than he is while also able to parry most strikes with ease. He is shown to be an equal match to the Scotsman's brute strength. Enhanced Strength:Jack is shown to have remarkable strength for his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with no effort and can easily throw opponents much larger than himself. Enhanced Speed, Reflexes & Agility:Jack is shown to be extremely swift on his feet and has performed incredible feats of speed and agility, able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and in one instance, defeat a team composed entirely of highly infamous and skilled bounty hunters in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. Enhanced Jumping:Since coming to the future, Jack has learned the ability to leap many times his own height to the point of looking as if he could fly while also being able to fall from great distances with no injury from a jungle man and his adopted tribe of white-furred gorilla's. This is due to the training method of having incredibly heavy boulders tied to his arms, legs and back and being forced to perform strenuous activities such as climbing up a tree via a vine, tight-rope running across a clearing until his body has adjusted to the weight. This has vastly increased his strength granting him new levels of speed and agility. Enhanced Durability:Jack has shown many times that he has a very high durability and has survived blows from powerful opponents and still been able to stand and fight. *'Pain Tolerance':He also has a very high tolerance for great physical pain. Heightened Senses:Jack's senses are higher than an average human, as he can hear someone take a breath and a drop of sweat falling onto a leaf. Indomitable Will:Jack has strong determination in himself to keep going. He always willing to help those in need and willingly to go off into finding his way back to his time while tolerating the events he encounters on his adventure. Apathy:Through intense training, Jack suppresses his emotions to avoid emotional distraction and think properly. Despite this, he sometime tends to lose his anger and express some emotion when dealing with certain events. Pure Heart:Despite his apathetic attitude, Jack has a pure heart and he's the only one who can use his sword. Because the sword was forged to be used for good, but in the hands of evil, it can never harm an innocent. Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Main Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil exterminators Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes from the past Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Punch Time Explosion Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Sons Category:Loner Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Titular Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Life Saver Category:Jumpers Category:Narrators Category:Lawful Good Category:Chickens Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wanderers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Samurais Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:The Icon Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Independent Heroes